


Sit down beside me

by NobodyOwens



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, anxiété de performance, on se projette encore fort ici oups, touch-starved Salieri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOwens/pseuds/NobodyOwens
Summary: C'étaient les quelques minutes avant la première et, comme à chaque fois, ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait vraiment pas.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sit down beside me

C’étaient les quelques minutes avant la première et, comme à chaque fois, ça n’allait pas, ça n’allait vraiment pas. Les chanteurs, les danseurs, sortis de la loge, Salieri aimait à les observer se préparer, mais finalement ils étaient sortis, alors lui, là, ses étincelles de trac collectif en feu seul à présent, glacé, de cette angoisse pure qui n’avait plus rien de beau. Alors, là, sur sa chaise, toujours les mêmes phrases, les mêmes pensées oh des spirales à descendre jusque dans ses poumons, c’est pour cette fois Antonio, les chanteurs les danseurs le librettiste ils vont briller, et tant bien que mal sur ta musique mais toi oh toi c’est ce soir que tous vont comprendre l’arnaque que tu es Antonio, c’est ce soir. Son souffle, fuite, lent à se défaire et sa musique sans âme, alors contre les autres, les artistes, les vrais  
Mozart  
il gagnait, c’était vrai qu’il avait le meilleur poste, parce que lui savait bien se tenir et c’était tout. Et son art ne valait rien et il ne valait rien là, caché dans la loge à ne pas vouloir affronter l’échec qui était certain, et c’était sa tête qui tournait, son cœur qui s’emballait, dieu ça n’allait pas, là  
\- Salieri, ça ne va pas ?  
Mozart écarquillé au devant de la porte il ne l’avait pas vu s’ouvrir. Et comme ça coulait dans son crâne et dans ses bronches la douleur d’être mauvais et l’angoisse, Salieri ne pensa pas même à répondre, les yeux écarquillés de Mozart au devant de la porte, qui s’avança, la referma.  
\- Je souhaitais discuter avec Monsieur Raaf, si jamais il se trouvait encore là. Mais Salieri vous êtes livide, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Les dernières répétitions ont été denses. C’est très certainement la fatigue. Monsieur Raaf se prépare à entrer en scène.  
Mozart se rapprocha encore, de quoi aller s’accroupir en bas de sa chaise.  
\- Ne me faites pas le coup de la fatigue maestro, j’ai eu le temps de vous entendre, ce n’est pas l’envie de dormir qui fait respirer ainsi.  
Salieri baissa les yeux, pas envie d’entrer sur ce terrain, mais c’était Mozart et ça lui ferait mal de lui mentir alors le silence. Un souffle. Une main, sur son genou.  
\- Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, ce n’est pas grave ; mais du moins ne restez pas seul, votre opéra va bientôt commencer et il serait dommage d’en rater la première. Venez avec moi !  
Il avait parlé si vite un peu d’inquiétude aussi alors Salieri se leva, machinalement le suivi, la main sur son genou. C’était idiot, un peu, il voulait qu’elle y retourne, le confort, ça avait été si bien ou n’importe où sur son corps il s’en moquait dieu il n’avait pas réalisé à tel point il crevait de contact. De Mozart, oui, c’était acté, il avait fini par le comprendre, mais le toucher c’était bête il n’y avait pas pensé.  
Alors Mozart babillait et Salieri songeait à la paume contre lui, à ces quelques instants à ne plus se sentir seul dans sa chair, à la douceur aussi, et toujours Mozart babillait, et ces derniers temps ils échangeaient de plus en plus, les pauses dans ses phrases et les babillements de Mozart.  
Les balcons de l’Opéra, enfin, alors l’angoisse à nouveau, ce trou soudain dans ses côtes qui hurla ne pas pouvoir assister à ce massacre s’il vous plaît non, surtout pas à côté d’un artiste pareil parce-que ça serait trop dur, trop douloureux, parce-que que Mozart estime sa musique c’était la seule chose qu’il souhaitait vraiment alors comment ne pas fuir quand il verrait bientôt la déception au creux de ses yeux, l’ennui au mieux ?  
\- Mon dieu Salieri, c’est votre première qui vous tourmente ainsi.  
L’évidence, choc au visage Mozart avait pris tant de temps à la comprendre, sur certains aspects si idiot et Salieri tellement amoureux.  
\- De toute évidence.  
Côte à côte, ils s’assirent.  
\- Les répétitions se sont-elles mal passées ?  
Côte à côte, yeux non croisés c’était toujours plus simple d’être honnête tout à l’heure la main sur son genou les relents d’angoisse qui soufflaient ce n’est pas réel de toute façon,  
\- C’est ma musique qui me terrifie.  
\- Mais voyons Salieri, pourquoi ? Excepté moi vous êtes le meilleur compositeur que je connaisse !  
On entendait le sourire jusqu’au fond de sa voix, rire à l’intérieur. Une pointe de choc, outré, aussi. C’était honnête et Salieri ne pouvait pas y croire.  
\- Ne vous fatiguez pas en flatteries, Mozart.  
\- Monsieur, vous savez que je hais les faux-semblants ! Quelques flatteries, de temps en temps, quelques compliments à un noble ou deux, c’est bien pratique ; mais pourquoi diable me déplacerai-je pour assister à vos opéras si votre musique ne me touchait pas ? Oh, les chanteurs peuvent être bons, les danseurs gracieux comme il est possible de l’être, tout cela est très beau sans aucun doute, mais si la musique n’a pas de cœur je n’y trouve aucun intérêt.  
Il avait agité les mains en parlant, comme toujours, c’était pour sûr du tambour dans ses veines, des envolées de violons mais lui n’était que silence,  
sourde l’incapacité de croire en soi qui lui coupait les mots et ses yeux fixés à la scène qui semblait trembler là, à l’instant, vrombir Mozart apprécie réellement ta musique et toi tu ne réponds rien.  
\- Salieri, écoutez. Nous allons assister à cet opéra, votre opéra, et ensuite vous viendrez chez moi et je vous listerai tout ce qu’il a de bon. Ayez confiance en mon génie, je n’oublierai rien.  
L’insolence de son sourire, Salieri ne put s'empêcher de quitter le loin du regard, incendiés les iris de l’autre bien-sûr qu’il fallait s’y noyer.  
\- Merci.  
Et que dire de plus ? Mozart posa le bras sur l’accoudoir qu’ils partageaient, ils se touchaient presque à nouveau à présent, inclina la tête, oh, il était proche.  
\- C’est tout naturel.  
Les premières notes, les siennes, Mozart à nouveau les yeux sur scène, mais mots bas presque chuchotements,  
\- J’ai très envie que vous veniez chez moi, aussi, si je devais être honnête.  
quelque-part dans le plexus de Salieri quelque-chose explosa,  
\- Cela ne change rien au génie de votre musique cependant. Vous êtes un grand artiste, Salieri, et vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous le prouver.  
et rivées aux cheveux de l’autre ses pupilles aussi s’embrasèrent.

Alors

Son opéra, là, en face et le bras de Mozart à frôler le sien, la musique le chant les danses et l’atmosphère électrique.  
Et  
C’était le visage de l’autre qui ne quittait pas la scène, sursautait de temps à autre quelques retournements de situation, exclamations étouffées et personnages éplorés.  
C’était son pied qui battait la mesure, ses lèvres qui bruissèrent notes et son souffle acmé.  
Ce furent les applaudissements, les échanges en contentement emmêlés auxquels il ne comprenait rien, les dialogues éclatés dans la salle et la réalisation soudaine encore une fois c’est l’angoisse qui m’a coulé.  
C’était de la marche vers chez Mozart, de sa liste à peine articulée, je ne peux attendre que nous soyons rentrés maestro c’est l’enthousiasme qui me brûle, une pile tempête de petits détails et de grands arguments, de la croyance petit à petit en ses mots et de son cœur qui n’en pouvait plus.  
C’était de la maison de l’autre et de la porte, d'eux deux sur le sofa et du fauteuil vide en face.  
C’était de Salieri instant flèche de courage à s’asseoir aux côtés de Mozart, des minutes en dizaines et de leurs jambes en étreinte.  
C’était la main de l’autre arrivée il ne savait comment sur sa joue,  
c’étaient les yeux compote et le monde à fondre,  
c’était Mozart, si beau qui parlait,  
Salieri, j’aime votre musique et je vous aime,  
c’étaient du trop d’émotions,  
c’était du si peu de temps,  
de la force de l’irréel enfin,  
c’était idiot, c’était génial,

Alors

Embrasser son sourire, à l’autre,  
moi aussi je vous aime.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Je voulais faire un truc un peu doux pour cette période de Noël et un peu rassurant pour celle d'examens :)  
> Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Patrick Watson sur laquelle j'ai écrit une bonne partie de cet OS, ça semblait donc tout indiqué (elle est vraiment belle je ne peux que vous la conseiller)


End file.
